batman_anarkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fish Mooney
For her Earth-2 counterpart, see Maria Mooney. Maria Mercedes "Fish" Mooney (died June 9, 2001; resurrected October 2014), also known as Wrath,' '''is a former gangster, former owner of Mooney's Nightclub, former member of the Falcone Crime Family and a member of the Freaks. She grew up on the streets until the death of her mother when she was discovered by Carmine Falcone and welcomed into the Falcone crime family. She was Falcone's right hand woman for many years until it was revealed that she wanted to overthrow him and take over the city. She was killed by Carmine's son, Mario Falcone after he shot her in the eye and her body was thrown into the Gotham River. Her body was later recovered and tested on by Hugo Strange who gave her the name '''Subject 1'. She was then resurrected by him and joined his team of Freaks. However, after learning that their powers were killing them, Fish managed to break out of Arkham and escape. After Strange's downfall, he went into hiding but was found by a deranged Fish who forced him to fix her. S Biography Early life Fish grew up on the streets alongside her mother and the two were desperate for money, forcing her mother to become a nurse at Arkham Asylum. She eventually earned enough money to buy a small, rundown shack on the outskirts of Gotham that the two called home. However, after working at Arkham for two years, Fish's mother was sexually abused by both patients and staff and also witnesses gruesome acts and blood every single day which drove her insane. One night, after coming home from a shift, her mother attacked Fish with a knife and almost stabbed her only for Fish to hit her across the face with a glass bottle and stab her in the back with the knife. Fish sobbed as her mother slowly died in her arms. She then buried her mother under their shack and burned it to the ground, building a grave over the ashes. Working under Carmine Falcone Fish then spent the next few years living on the streets of Gotham City, barely surviving and only retrieving just enough food. When she was in her late teens, Fish still resided on the streets but eventually discovered an exchange happening between the Falcone crime family and the Maroni crime family. She noticed that there was plenty of food and supplies involved in the trade and aimed to retrieve it all. She then managed to steal and few weapons and kill all of the men, both Falcone and Maroni, and take the supplies for herself. She was eventually tracked down by Carmine Falcone himself but instead of taking revenge on her for stealing from him, he admired her ability to take down such a large group and recruited her into the family. Personality TBA Powers and abilities Powers * [[Meta-Humans|'Meta-Human']]' Physiology: '''After her corpse was spliced with cuttlefish DNA and then resurrected by Hugo Strange, Fish was granted the meta gene which, therefore, gave her access to her newfound powers. **'Mind control:' Fish possesses the ability to use any form of physical contact to control the minds of any person she wishes. She simply must touch the victim somehow and pass a wave of dark matter through them, then say any command and the victim will act on said order. Abilities *'High''' Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: 'Fish is very intelligent as she was able to plot a plan to overthrow Carmine Falcone that was extremely close to being a success. After killing Falcone's daughter, Sofia, Fish took control of the Falcone crime family and was able to use it to gain control over almost all of Gotham. *'Intimidation: Being one of the most feared crime lords in Gotham legend, Fish is feared by criminals and officers alike. Former Weaknesses *'Cellular degeneration:' After being resurrected and using her powers excessively for many months, Fish's body began to reject the changes the meta gene made to it and started to break down, making her extremely weak. If Fish uses her powers anymore it is clear that she would die. However, she later tracked down Strange when he was in hiding and forced him to fix her, allowing her to use her powers freely. Equipment *'Wrath suit': After being resurrected by Hugo Strange, Fish was given a protective, kevlar suit which consists of heavy armour and a corset. Fish uses this suit whenever terrorising the citizens of Gotham as Wrath. *'Guns:' Fish owns many guns and used them regularly to stay on top of the Gotham underworld. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky'' Behind the scenes *'Maria Mercedes "Fish" Mooney' first appeared in the first season of the television series Gotham, created by Danny Cannon which ran from 2014 – 2019. * In DC Comics, the second [https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/Wrath_II_(Prime_Earth) Wrath] was an unnamed woman with the power of telepathy which included the ability to control the minds of others. However, she was not a rogue of Batman, instead acting as an antagonist to Superman. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Meta-Humans Category:Villains Category:Falcone Crime Family Members Category:Resurrected Characters Category:The Freaks Members Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates